The Experiment
by ZsaZsitaLolita
Summary: Maka wants to be the best at everything. Including sex - even if she has to turn to drastic measures to achieve that. What lies in store for Maka? Maka/Soul, Maka/Stein, implied Liz/Kidd.
1. The Soul Wavelength Staring Contest

**A/N: **I do not own Soul Eater. Any characters, verbatim quotations, and canon plot belong to the prospective owners.

Nothing original really. This started out serious, dark and angsty and somehow turned crackish (at least, I think so). This will be a multi-chapter fic. The first chapter is really short. Please review! I'm begging. I have four chapters written already but I might change them based on the response this receives.

I much prefer the manga to the anime, but you'll notice there is a mixture of terms from both. I've also taken liberties with the idea of the "Meister soul wavelength reading ability".

I'd also love to know what y'all think of the POV format.

**Stein**

She always tried so hard. She was so determined to be the best. Perhaps that was why she respected me. I _was_ the best meister after all. She _became_ the best - she surpassed me. Soul definitely surpassed Spirit-senpai as a Death Scythe, but that was no surprise to me. It was the day Maka's and Soul's wavelengths changed that surprised me - in more ways than one. Maka had actually fallen _in love _with Soul? I never would have imagined she would be able to see past her ambition and her stubborn nature to let her guard down enough to let something like _love_ in. I believed her to be more like me, the way she had been when she came to me that eventful night. I always did do my best work when my subject intrigued me.

**3 Years Ago - Shibusen Academy**

**Maka**

Maka sat in Professors Stein's class, diligently taking notes while tuning out Soul's conversation with Liz about some jazz musician she'd never heard of. She was suddenly aware that Dr. Stein was peering into her soul again. She blushed in fury and embarrassment of what he would divulge.

"He's going to see my jealousy of the camaraderie Liz and Soul have when they speak together about music. And my shame. He'll think I'm weak." Maka thought silently to herself.

"I'll show him," she thought and her large, olive green eyes bored into Dr. Stein's sage hued ones.

"I hope he feels how close he would be to a Maka-Chop if he weren't my sensei." Once the idea popped into her head, Maka watched Dr. Stein smile at her in the slow and devious manner he was often wont to do.

"Why does my heart race when he stares at me like he wants to eat me?" Maka felt flustered and pushed the thought out as quickly as it had formed.

**Stein**

"She's so diligent. Her thirst for knowledge and her desire to be the best knows no

bounds further than my own." Stein pondered as he peered into Maka's soul.

"Oh. How sweet. She's jealous of Liz."

Stein knew Maka could feel his intrusion into her soul wavelength, and when she glared at him with animosity, he leered at the dishwater blonde.

"Wait," Stein told himself, baffled by his newly discerned information. "Her heart is racing as she thinks of me." He craved a cigarette of his special imported brand.

"But it's not pulsing in anger." He mused. "Is that...lust?" Stein wanted his smoke even more after he realized that Maka, little, tender Maka...desired him.

Stein had been teaching Maka for three years now. She had grown into a beautiful, strong young woman. He still recalled the first time he met her and the way her soft flesh felt under his calloused fingers as he marked her for dissection. It was rare for Maka to look at his soul, and whenever he felt it he couldn't help when a smirk crawled across his scarred face.

"So little Maka Albarn wants to play doctor, eh?" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Stein's lips curled into a wanton smile.

**Maka**

"Two can play this game." Maka seethed, and decided to take a gander at Dr. Stein's soul wavelength.

"Wh-What!?" Maka almost screamed aloud. "Dr. Stein...wants me? In _that_ way?" Maka blushed crimson, shocked by her discovery.

"What should I do? Maka wondered. Then she looked over at her partner, at Soul, whom was laughing about something with Liz.

**Stein**

Stein still read the emotions Maka's soul put off. He analyzed and perceived a combination of jealousy, anger, and surprise. But also pride and determination. He gave the screw through his head three slow cranks.

"Oh Maka, Maka, Maka...I hope you're not planning on doing something you won't be able to get out of. I'm sure your flesh will melt like butter under my scalpel." He definitely needed that cigarette now.


	2. Locker Rooms and Libraries

**A/N: **This chapter got a bit crackish. Get through it and there's a present for you at the end ;) There are also mentions of illicit drugs. As far as the street names I mention, sometimes it's different in other areas. I'd appreciate no one flame about anything concerning the drugs in this fic, because I have personal experience and I know what I'm writing about. Most peoples' experiences vary, so just don't tell me I'm _wrong_.

These warnings do not necessarily mean they occur they might just be mentions: Violence, Bloodplay, Sadism/Masochism (as separate kinks) Non-Con, Dub-Con, Underage Sex, Drug Use

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you for your patience as well. Internet issues!

Thank you for reading! Please R&R and I'd love to know if you didn't find this chapter crackish, just a crazy bit to the plot. If you find a grammatical/spelling error, please for the love of Shinigami point it out to me! I'll send you hugs.

_Chapter 2_

**Maka**

Maka was still seated as class had just ended, relieved that Dr. Stein had finally stopped invading her soul. She hated when he did that. Maka couldn't imagine what he must think of her. Of her...desires. She truly respected him. He was one of the few men she could trust. It wasn't that she had feelings for Dr. Stein, but she couldn't help that she physicallydesired him. Maka attributed this to the resemblance that _Soul _and Dr. Stein shared.

"Soul does look similar to Dr. Stein." Maka found herself comparing the men.

Like Soul, Dr. Stein's hair was an unusual hue as a product of his genetics. Dr. Stein's silver-grey hair shimmered in the light too, although lacking the spiked unruliness of Soul's hair. Their eyes were opposite colors. Soul's eyes were a warm, crimson red, where Dr. Stein's were a cool, sage green. But they both shared a sexy, heavy-lidded gaze. Soul wasn't quite as muscular as Dr. Stein, but both tall men possessed broad shoulders, and had a lean, wiry type of musculature. Dr. Stein had been honing his body by training and fighting for about twice as long as Soul had.

Maka imagined Soul's body would be quite similar to Dr. Stein's after a few more years. Soul was only sixteen after all. One aspect everyone had commented on was the similarity in Soul's and Dr. Stein's manner of speech, much to the chagrin of Soul.

"I don't talk like that stitched up freak." Soul had barked to anyone listening, Maka's memory recalled.

Maka considered Dr. Stein's voice to be about mid-range in pitch. Soul's was only a bit deeper. Both men spoke with little inflection and they only used as many words as were needed. No one would receive any flowery language from Soul Eater or Dr. Franken Stein. And both men were distinctively scarred; Dr. Stein had a self-inflicted scar across his face, and Soul had a diagonal scar going from his collarbone to his hip.

Maka thought of that scar; that scar that Soul got while protecting her life, almost losing his own in the process. She looked over to where he was still talking with Liz. Liz waved at Maka, whom smiled and waved back at her friend: the tall, blonde, pistol weapon. Maka's eyes settled on Soul's back.

Soul turned around and gave Maka a toothy grin. She gave her partner a wistful smile. He truly didn't remember what happened, she supposed sadly.

Maka thought of the kiss they had shared a while back. It had been passionate yet sweet. Maka had been overjoyed when Soul kissed her. She wished they hadn't been drunk when it happened. She had been only slightly tipsy. Soul had seemed extremely inebriated to Maka. She presumed Soul had forgotten - or chose to - for he never mentioned it. Despite how eager he had been at the time.

"Yo. Maka." Soul's voice brought her out of her reverie. "You ready to get outta here? I'm starving." Maka nodded at Soul and he winked back at her.

"Did he just _wink_ at me? No way." Maka mumbled under her breath. She was sure he had.

"Hey, Tiny-Tits, quit talking to yourself! You ready or what?" Soul shouted at Maka, whom narrowed her eyes and glared at her partner.

"They aren't tiny anymore! You know I'm a B-cup now, Soul! And yes, I'm ready. I'd really like to get home and take a hot bath!" Maka yelled at Soul. She didn't intend to, but she resented the old nickname. And she _needed_ to tend to some things in the bath after all her thoughts of Soul's and Dr. Stein's anatomy. She scowled at him while she gathered up her stuff and stood up.

"Jeez, Maka. Calm down, bookworm. Old habits die hard, ya know?" Soul said, tugging on one her pigtails. "Like you, still wearing these things." Maka batted his hand away and looked him straight in the eye.

"You wear _headbands._" Maka was pleased with herself having made Soul blush.

"Yeah, but my headbands are cool." Soul barely protested.

"Makaaa-chop!"

"Oh come on, Maka. You wait out front, I'll go pull my bike around. If I don't have a concussion." Soul gave her a lazy grin as he turned away to saunter a little ahead of her, his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

"Hey Soul-kun! Maka-chan! Wait!" Liz cried, running after Soul. Maka saw Soul stop and turn on the spot. She closed the gap in between them.

"Spit it out, Liz, I'm hungry." Soul responded.

"You go on home, Soul, so I can talk to Maka for a bit. Kiddo won't mind bringing her home when we go." Maka wondered what Liz had to say.

"Maka. This cool with you? I can just wait ya know." Maka smiled at Soul and his considerate offer. He was actually a really considerate person in general, she thought.

"It's ok, Soul. You go home and get dinner started. Thanks, though."

"I'll just wait 'til you get home so we can decide together on dinner." Maka felt herself blushing at the small half-smile Soul gave her as he walked away.

"Let's go over here for a minute!" Liz grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her off to the girls' locker rooms, which were secluded this time of day. Maka watched Liz swinging her head quickly back and forth in the doorway, scanning the hallway.

"Liz, what are you doing? Are we hiding from someone?" Maka gave Liz a baffled look.

"Yes, we're hiding from Kiddo-kun. He told me something and I want to talk to you before he shows up." Maka was intrigued. Why was Liz hiding from her beloved meister, the son of Shinigami-sama himself?

"Alright Liz, what's the matter? Why did you make Soul go home? What happened with you and Kidd?" She presumed her friend had fought with her meister again, whom was also the weapon's boyfriend.

"Kidd and I are fine, Maka. I wanna talk to you about Soul." Maka was confused. What could Liz know about Soul that she didn't? With the exception of her feelings for him, Soul knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. At least, she thought she did.

"What about Soul?" Maka's brows furrowed with worry and her voice was small.

"Oh Maka. I don't know how to say this." Liz wasn't looking at her. Maka thought Liz seemed nervous, distracted by her hair and fidgeting. "You know that huge party Kidd had for his sixteenth birthday a couple of months ago? When he had "8+8" on everything and was so excited about the symmetry?" asked Liz with a sad smile on her face.

"Of course, Liz! Kidd invited the entire academy! It got a bit crazy, but it was the best party ever! Especially since Kidd let everyone in Spartoi stay over. We had a great slumber party between us girls! That's when Tsubaki got tipsy and admitted her love for BlackStar!" Maka laughed, then she began to wonder. "But what does Kidd's birthday party have to do with Soul?" she asked Liz. She was flustered now, different scenarios running through her brain.

"You know how you had to force Soul-kun to come with you and he just sat there pouting until BlackStar used their ridiculous "man card" business to guilt him into playing drinking games?" Liz reminded Maka.

"Well, you know Soul doesn't like big parties with lots of people. I was happy he finally started to socialize, although I wish it hadn't only been because of BlackStar's idiotic goading. And I still couldn't get him to dance, even after he was drunk! But that's typical of Soul. I remember he regretted drinking the night away when he spent the next morning in the bathroom. Then he slept all day." Maka giggled, but a sense of dread washed over her at Liz's solemn expression. "Are you alright Liz?"

"Yeah Maka-chan, I'm fine. How did Soul-kun act after the party?" Maka was getting suspicious of her line of questioning.

"I think he was humiliated, because we couldn't resonate for a week, he wouldn't talk to me, and when I peeked at his soul he felt guilty." Maka told Liz.

"Maka, I know how you feel about Soul, and I know he feels the same way about you." Liz blurted out. Maka was completely perplexed now. That was good news! Why was Liz acting so strangely?

"What?! How do you know that? Liz, Did he say that to you?" Maka's hands curled into fists at her sides in a mixture of annoyance and fear of Liz's answer.

"Not me." Liz admitted, blushing. "He told Kiddo a while back. Kidd said Soul made him promise not to say anything, but Kidd let it slip once recently. I didn't want to get Kiddo in trouble, so I didn't say anything. I was hoping Soul had finally done something himself when you yelled earlier that he knows your cup size." Maka was beaming at her newly acquired information when Liz gave Maka a sad smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Enough theatrics Liz, _what_ is the matter?" Maka was getting impatient.

"How does Soul know what size bra you wear now?" The gorgeous blonde weapon asked seriously. "Are you guys sleeping together? Or other things?" Maka thought her older friend sounded almost maternal.

"Is that was this is all about? You had me actually worried for a minute, Liz! Maka reproved. "No, Liz. We still haven't _done anything_. He knows from doing our laundry. With him still calling me 'Tiny-Tits' I don't know if we'll ever get together. You're positive Soul told Kidd he has feelings for me?" Maka questioned Liz with a pout.

"I'm positive, Maka. Kidd would never, ever lie to me. It's what else Soul told Kidd that I've been afraid to tell you but I feel like I have to." Liz looked dejected. Maka had no idea what Liz was about to tell her. She was petrified with fearful anticipation.

"Liz, just tell me. I don't think I can take much more of waiting!" Maka had a sinking feeling. Call it women's intuition.

"So Kidd found out that there had been molly going around at the party. Do you know what that is, Maka?" Maka nodded, frowning. She had read enough to know that molly was the pure form of the illicit drug MDMA, known as ecstasy when it was cut with other amphetamines or who knows what. Maka had a foreboding feeling.

"Liz, what does this have to do with Soul?" Maka didn't want to admit to herself that she already knew the answer to her question.

"Soul told Kidd he thinks someone slipped some into one of his drinks…he had sex with some girl at the party when he was wasted." Maka felt betrayed. She felt nauseous.

"That can't be true, Liz. Soul would have told me. Wouldn't he?" Maka was eerily calm as she answered. She recalled Soul's behavior after the party. Their inability to resonate, his avoidance, and his guilt.

"I'm sorry Maka." Liz pulled the shorter, dishwater blonde into a tight hug.

"That's not all he told Kidd though." Maka looked up at her friend and hoped it wouldn't get any worse.

"Kidd said Soul told him he couldn't remember who the girl was, but he remembered it was 'incredible'." Liz air quoted with her fingers as she said the last word. "He told Kidd he wished it had been you Maka! Most importantly he said he felt like he'd betrayed you. Kidd told me Soul said he already really liked you. I'm sorry Maka. I hope I did the right thing in telling you." Liz hugged Maka again.

Maka began to cry. It was worse than she imagined. Soul had an amazing first time, and couldn't even remember who he _fucked_! Hot tears streamed down her pale face and she sobbed into Liz's shoulder. Then she got angry. She pulled away from Liz and began to yell.

"_Stupid_ Soul Eater! I don't know what to do, Liz! You know how much I like him, in-in that way." Maka sobbed. Her face flushed red with rage. "Men are all the same! Like my good-for-nothing papa! If he wanted to be with me then why didn't he come to me at the party!? I let my hair down that night! I wasn't bossing anyone around or having hissy fits. It was nice just letting my guard down for once." Maka's head dropped as she sobbed. She slumped onto the nearest bench. Liz sat down beside her.

"Maka, Soul's not like your papa. He's not a bad guy. He was drugged! He fucked up! Everyone makes mistakes. And I don't mean to sound cruel, but he hasn't actually cheated on you. You're not a couple. And even though you aren't, he feels awful about what happened because he cares about you. He went to Kidd because he wanted advice. Maka, do you think you'd be happy if your first time with Soul was when he was not only wasted but drugged?"

Maka slowly shook her head, not looking at Liz.

"Kidd told him to put it in the past. Especially since he doesn't know who the girl was, and whoever she is, she hasn't confronted Soul. Soul told Kidd he didn't know how to confess his feelings to you now, because he knows better than anyone your feelings on men who sleep around. But Soul hasn't done that. He slept with one person, once, and regrets that it wasn't you. That has to count for something, don't you think?

"Liz, I have to tell you something. I haven't told anyone." Maka looked at her feet, a futile attempt to hide her blushing.

"What is it, Maka?" Liz sounded concerned to Maka.

"At the party…Soul and I…we kissed. And it was perfect! But I don't think he remembers because he hasn't uttered a word about it. And know I find out he went and _lost his virginity _with some other girl! Whom he-he c-can't even remember! Our kiss probably m-meant nothing to him!" Maka shouted as she cried.

"People do really foolish things when they're wasted." Liz said soberly.

"You're right, Liz. Soul hasn't done anything wrong. He was stupid and _reckless_, but he hasn't wronged _me_. Does Soul know I like him? That I've felt this way for _over a year_?" Maka asked Liz in exasperation.

"I think Soul's the _only _person who _doesn't _know, Maka. You still yell at him all the time. Maybe if you didn't Maka-chop him so often." Liz gave the meister a hopeful look.

Maka realized she never actually thought about how she acted towards Soul. She was just treating him the way she always had. And taking longer baths.

"Liz, oh I'm so stupid!" Maka cried, massaging her temples. "How could I be so violent towards Soul and expect him to figure out that I like him? I know he's sure of my unwavering trust in him. He's known that for certain since we were all in the Book of Eibon." An awful idea formed in Maka's head. "_Liz_!" Maka's eyes were wide with terror as she grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her, yelling, "What if he thinks I feel sisterly towards him!?" Maka's clutches left Liz. She slumped to the floor, her olive green eyes as large as saucers. "Figures why he went off after kissing me, and had sex with some random girl he can't even remember!" Maka was breathing heavily as she yelled.

"Maka, you're losing it!" Liz scolded. "Oh Maka-chan, Soul-kun knows better than _that_. In case you didn't you didn't realize, you aren't exactly...'smooth' when it comes to your _blatant ogling _of him! He probably knows you find him attractive, but he probably doesn't realize you care for him as more than a friend and partner." Maka looked up from her heap on the floor at Liz, her eyes widening even more.

"Liz...just how many people know I like Soul?" Maka stood up, her eyes never leaving Liz's face.

"Well, Maka-chan...pretty much everyone at Shibusen. Even Shinigami-sama. The only person who doesn't know is your partner! My whole reason for telling you about Soul's…mistake…was so you know that he does like you and he's too afraid to do anything about it now. I know how deeply you care for him, and I know how much it must hurt, but the only way you'll get him now is if you take the initiative."

" I don't know Liz. I don't think I can do that anytime soon. I need time to think about this. My feelings for Soul aren't changed, but how am I supposed to behave around him knowing this? I know I'm being silly, but I always imagined we'd lose our virginity together. Stupid, huh?" Maka let out an awkward laugh.

"I think it's kinda romantic, Maka." Liz smiled while Maka pulled a face at the word "romantic" - she never considered herself the type.

"So what should I do now, Liz? I can't avoid him until I come to terms with this. We freaking live together!" Maka wailed.

"It depends on what you wanna do about it Maka. Do you wanna let him know how you feel? In my experience, and we're not getting into _that _right now, men respond better to actions rather than words. Try not to yell at him so much, and it's probably best to avoid the Maka-chopping altogether." Liz gave Maka a nervous smile.

Maka was grateful to have such a good friend in Liz. She realized they'd probably been talking for quite a while now.

"Liz, where is Kidd?" Maka figured he would have shown up by now.

"Oh, I told him I had important business to attend to and that I'd call him when I was finished. But sometimes he gets worried and just shows up. Are you…ready to go home?" asked Liz.

"Actually, I think I'll hang around here for a bit. Can I borrow your phone to call Soul?"

"Sure." Liz dug her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Maka.

Maka dialed their landline and composed herself. "Hi Soul. No, I'm not coming with Kidd. I was calling to let you know I forgot I needed to look up some things in the library. Go ahead and cook what you want, I'll pick something up later. No, you don't have to come pick me up, I'll just walk. Bye, Soul."

"Thanks Liz. For everything." Maka handed her the cell phone and hugged her.

"You know I'm always here for you! Everything will work out, ya know? Oh by the way, Death Scythe-sensei refuses to believe his precious little Maka-chan likes a boy." Liz gave Maka an encouraging smile. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to try and clear my head. I'll see you tomorrow." Maka walked off towards the library.

Maka entered the library and instantly felt more at peace. She sat a table when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She smelled tobacco and antiseptic.

"Hello, Maka." she turned her head to find Dr. Stein looming above her.

"Hello, Professor." Maka was nervous. Was he going to ask her about their incident in class earlier?

"I didn't expect to find you here. I didn't give you any extra credit assignments. Hiding from Soul?" Maka wondered if he was teasing her. He couldn't possibly know about Soul…could he?

"No, Professor I just felt like being alone for a bit." She watched that slow smile of his. The glare of his glasses hid his eyes. Why did that make her a bit sad?

"I'm sorry I interrupted. I'll leave you to your work." Dr. Stein made to leave.

"Oh before I go, Maka, I want to tell you something." Maka hoped she didn't look scared.

"What is it, Professor?" Maka asked with a smile. Suddenly, Dr. Stein leaned down, his cheek touching hers, surprisingly soft; his lips were so close they almost grazed her ear. She could smell mint in his hair.

"I know what you want, my dear Maka." Maka blushed and her breath hitched as she felt his tongue caress the shell of her ear. He gently picked up one of her pigtails and inhaled the scent of her hair. She felt dizzy. She felt…aroused. Suddenly, long fingers were caressing her inner thigh. Before she could protest, Dr. Stein slipped a finger beneath her panties. He massaged her sensitive bud, and she couldn't help but moan as it began to blossom.

"Wet already, Maka?" She blushed at his words. Her mind was hazy, all she could feel was pleasure, and she began to writhe against his hand. She gasped as he slowly dipped a finger inside of her core; a place explored only by Maka's own curious hands before now. He expertly drew circles against her small bundle of nerves with his thumb and she bucked into his hand, drawing his finger deeper within her core. She gripped the side of the chair she sat in as he plunged another finger inside her.

"Oh! Professor!" she exclaimed as her curled the fingers buried inside her toward him, his thumb never ceasing it's ministrations to her clitoris. Maka had read about these things, but she never knew it would feel so incredible.

"Come for me, Maka." Dr. Stein deadpanned. Maka was on the edge, she was so close, and she longed for release. Without warning, Dr. Stein pulled Maka's head back by a pigtail and licked from the hollow of her neck all the way to her forehead. Maka felt frightened and surprised that she enjoyed the sensation of her hair being pulled violently. She was panting and whimpering when Dr. Stein's other hand gripped her chin and brought her face to his. He stared into her eyes and captured her lower lip between his teeth. He bit down hard, drawing blood. He licked it away. At the surprising sensation, Maka's inner walls clamped around Dr. Stein fingers as she threw her head back in ecstasy. She went limp in her chair as Dr. Stein slowly, torturously slid his fingers from inside her.

"Professor…" Maka, mewled, at a loss for words. She watched as he brought his hand to his mouth and slowly sucked his glistening fingers.

"Delicious. Goodbye, Maka" Dr. Stein smiled at Maka, then pulled out a cigarette and lit up. He walked out of the library as if nothing had happened.

Maka was in shock. She sat there, dumbstruck, as she regained her composure.

"That was the best orgasm I've had." Maka thought to herself, still feeling the aftershocks betwixt her thighs.

Maka was struck with an idea. She could sleep with Dr. Stein. She couldn't deny she was physically attracted to him, or the effect he had on her, and he knew that. She also respected and admired him - not only as a teacher, but as a powerful, genius meister. Dr. Stein could rid her of her virginity, putting her on even footing with Soul, and he could…educate her.


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I'm sorry to disappoint anyone following this story who was expecting to find the new chapter. I wanted to let y'all know the next couple of chapters have been written. This next chapter is going to get a bit darker, and increasingly from then on. The 3rd is mostly character development with a bit of plot progression.

Please feel free to add some extra thoughts on this story by reviewing this author's note. I'd really like to know what aspects of it you really like so far. And any suggestions or things you might have expectations of from it.

I wanted to let all my readers now that the 3rd chapter of this story is trapped in my laptop which I will fix as soon as I have the money. I worked really hard on it and I can't rewrite it from previous drafts.

I've also changed my name on here to my regular username, ZsaZsitaLolita. Under which you can also find me on AO3, if you prefer that site.

Thanks for your support and patience!

- ZsaZsitaLolita


End file.
